


First Date

by Asterhythm



Series: First Kiss [10]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Disastrous First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: Up until this point, Yeonjun and Beomgyu’s first date had been a total disaster.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: First Kiss [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	First Date

_ First Date  
Genre: Flash Fiction  
Word Count: 947  
Band: TXT  
Ship: Yeongyu/Beomjun  
Written: July 19, 2020 _

Up until this point, Yeonjun and Beomgyu’s first date had been a total disaster.

They had gotten the entire day off of their activities, and while Hueningkai was curled up with his plushies, Taehyun was at the gym, and Soobin was marathoning a drama, Yeonjun and Beomgyu had left for the day, together. To the rest of the world, they just looked like brothers going out for a day on the town. Nobody knew that the two liked each other, or that this was technically their first date. 

But the first problem was that they had to have at least two guards with them the entire time, which also meant that the guards had to approve or deny any activities Yeonjun had planned. Which meant that they had to avoid crowded areas like Gangnam, and things like Lotte World were  _ completely  _ off the table. And, of course, since Yeonjun hadn’t called ahead, the guards couldn’t reserve space for them in other crowded areas, which meant no arcades or shopping malls.

But Yeonjun had called ahead to get a reservation at a mildly fancy barbecue restaurant. So the guards had followed them in, and Yeonjun and Beomgyu had sat all the way in the back, away from prying eyes. They had to keep their voices down as the waitresses brought them food, but they were able to have a decent conversation at least...even though the music was a bit louder than they had liked it to be.

For White Day that year, the boys had thought about putting together a video for MOA, to show their love and appreciation. After they had made the video and posted it, they gave each other candy that they had bought. Beomgyu gave Yeonjun his chocolate, and it wasn’t until Yeonjun got to the bottom of the bag that he realized a small note was inside, saying, “I like you, Yeonjun. I had to finally tell you. It’s okay if you don’t accept.” But Yeonjun had accepted, even tentatively, and had decided they should go on a date...which led them to two very unhappy guards and a barbecue restaurant.

Yeonjun had noticed that Beomgyu hadn’t taken his eyes off of him...pretty much the entire time. It was starting to make him blush, seeing his brother in a different light. Soobin was always up to antics, Taehyun was cut and dry, and Hueningkai was...well,  _ Hueningkai.  _ But Beomgyu was always the steady, calm one, who didn’t always stand out. Yeonjun had been friends with him for a long time, but even now he was realizing there were all these things he didn’t know about Beomgyu.

Like that Beomgyu  _ liked  _ him.

After that, Yeonjun ran a bunch of plans by the guards, but the water parks were full, the library would make too much of a scene, and they had just eaten, so coffee or dessert was out of the question. That left them going to a public park, which the guards seemed to be fine with. Except it started raining when they got there. Yeonjun had covered Beomgyu with his jacket while they ducked under a tree, but thankfully Beomgyu didn’t seem to mind, and they were both laughing by the time the guards brought a limo.

They were both soaked, and they changed into cleaner clothes for the dorm. Beomgyu hadn’t shown it to Yeonjun, but he felt horrible. All of that planning and preparation, and they hadn’t really had a chance to have fun with one another. Of course Yeonjun was going to say no to him at this point. Of course Yeonjun would just say that they needed to stay friends, for the sake of the band. 

He wiped a quick tear on his new dry shirt and walked out to find Yeonjun in the kitchen, ordering something on the phone. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you something,” Yeonjun said with a smile as he hung up.

Beomgyu blushed and looked at his feet. “You didn’t have to do that for me.” Soobin was still right in front of them, watching some Joseon period drama. Beomgyu wasn’t sure how much he should know yet. 

Yeonjun took Beomgyu’s hand and pulled him into his room. “Of course I did. Our date didn’t go as planned, so I want to make it up to you. Are strawberry cream crepes okay?”

And Beomgyu started to cry. “I’m sorry, hyung,” he sobbed, getting his shirt all wet again, tears coming out of nowhere. “I’m sorry, you did all this work and it didn’t work out, and I feel so bad --”

Beomgyu was cut off by a kiss. Yeonjun leaned forward, pressing his nose against Beomgyu’s, his lips still wet from the rain. He kissed Beomgyu with two hands on both cheeks, then pulled back. 

“Gyu,” he whispered, “today was perfect, and you know why? It’s because I got to spend it with you. I want to be with you, Beomgyu, like this. I like this. We can tell the others, and the rest of the world probably shouldn’t know, but -- yeah. I would say today really has been fun.”

Beomgyu sniffled. “Really? Ugh, I’m sorry, I’m not -- this is totally a Hueningkai move to pull.”

“You’re crying because you care about me, and you care about our day,” Yeonjun said with a smile. “No apologies needed. I like you, Beomgyu, and I accept your confession. Will you go out with me?”

Beomgyu nodded with a smile and hugged Yeonjun tight, the rest of the world oblivious to the start of something special and new. It might have been raining outside, but the two of them were shining brighter than the sun. 


End file.
